This is an application for funds to establish a national organ site program on cancer of the pancreas in order to improve the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of this disease by enlarging the knowledge of its epidemiology, pathogenesis, biochemistry, pathology, response to various modalities of therapy, and its immunological components. Because of the high and increasing incidence of cancer of the pancreas in the American population, a concered effort to attack this problem is urgently needed. This project will be directed toward developing a most effective organization under which a well conceived national program of research can be conducted under the auspices of the National Organ Site Programs Branch, Division of Cancer Research Resources and Centers, National Cancer Institute. A Working Cadre of nationally prominent scientists has been recruited with expertise in gastroenterology, surgery, pathology, biochemistry, epidemiology, carcinogenesis, immunology, diagnostic radiology, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, pharmacology, endoscopy, cell biology, and biometry. During the past year this Cadre has met on a number of occasions to develop the research grant proposal submitted now, and to hold two symposia devoted to reviewing current information about cancer of the pancreas. For the future, the Working Cadre will convene periodically to review grant applications and to develop new thrusts for the program. Subcommittees will be established as necessary to consider specific aspects of the national program. It is anticipated that this planned program of targeted research will concern itself with the study of the pancreas in its cancerous stage and all of the ramifications thereof, with the goal of reducing the incidence, morbidity and mortality of this dread disease. To achieve this goal this project will be devoted to developing new methods for early diagnosis and improving treatment modalities. Attempts will be made to develop experimental models for the study of pancreatic cancer. Proper and efficient administrative techniques will be employed to ensure the most effective means for coordinating the national research project. Critically important continued liaison with the National Cancer Institute will be maintained.